


Only The Wind Knows

by exoticmind, Nath_happiness



Category: Free!, free - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Makoto, Established Relationship, Free! OVA AU, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Submissive!Haru, The fence scene, canon AU, semi public sex, yandere!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmind/pseuds/exoticmind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_happiness/pseuds/Nath_happiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place at the Samesuka Institute in the Free! OVA.<br/>In a world where Nagisa never interrupts them or shoots Makoto, Nanase Haruka and his best friend find a better game to play instead of the childish water one. A game that involves dirty talks, lots of skin on skin and a smart use of the fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Wind Knows

** Haruka **

Haruka was running, running for his life, and he could not deny the excitement rushing through his veins.

The water gun fight had been Nagisa’s idea. Until now, Haruka had defeated all of his opponents easily, especially because of his strategy. He thought that the best course of action was to hide a variety of weapons along the school, so he would not run out of the water. That was absolutely not cheating. No one said that it was against the rules.

It had gone well so far. Except that right now his opponent is someone that he can’t compete against unless he put his all into the game. He is up against Makoto, toe to toe, drops of water flowing in every direction, and he hides against a tree to catch his breath.

He can hear the boy panting close to him. He can picture it clearly, almost feel it on his skin, if he just closes his eyes. But he can’t let himself be dragged on these thoughts. It would be no good. He wants to be the last standing. So he moves around the tree with wicked blue eyes.

“I am out of water”. He discards his gun on the floor. “I’ve lost. Come on out”.

**  
**

** Makoto **

"How funny," Makoto snickered, "I know you have a second water gun under your shirt." He slowly walked in the other direction of the tree, towards the wired fence.

Makoto smirked to himself, "Haru, have you already forgotten? I know your every move," He uttered, and paused behind a bush. "Not only that, but I know your thoughts too."

Moving closer to where he sensed Haru, he pushed the trigger of his water gun, aiming at the shadow cast by the other boy in an attempt to frighten him. "Come out and be a good boy," He said in a low voice, waiting for Haru like a cheetah would wait for its prey.

 

** Haruka **

Haruka’s eyes have gone wide in surprise. That tone of voice is not one that Makoto used often. In fact, he had used it only once, on a starless night while making the blue-eyed boy break down in a million different ways just to finally put him back together again in the end.

He swallows. He reminds himself that he has to be careful. This Makoto doesn’t play fair, and he feels like he is tiptoeing on a thin line, about to fall at any time. He can either run away, which is the sensible thing to do or he can play along with a different game. He smirks. His decision is already made, anyway.

“Do you really want me to?” He says, glancing at the taller boy from under his eyelashes, eyes dark with lust. “What do I gain from that?”

 

** Makoto **

Makoto's eyes widened, realizing that the other boy wanted to play a game; a game of strength. He grinned slyly, moving around the tree.

"I don't know, maybe something that will make you feel really good," He said with a low voice, making sure to stir the other boy up as much as possible. "Maybe I'll fuck you against that fence over there as a prize," He called out, his eyes narrowing onto the bush that Haru was hidden by.

**  
**

** Haruka **

Okay, he was not expecting that. Or at least that is what he tells himself while rolling the idea in his head. Being fucked against a fence, huh?

Does he even want that? It is not like he is a touchy person after all. Not mentioning that his friends are nearby and might hear the noises that Makoto will make. It would have to be fast too.

Yes, a small voice finally answers. You want it very much.

He thinks they must be some kind of perverts for enjoying this kind of thing, but the thought just turns him on even more. So he stands up and shows himself to Makoto through the bushes.

“If you think you can do it, then do it. Go ahead, teach me how to be a good boy” he challenges while taking a hold of his tie, loosening it just enough to tease the other boy. “But Makoto… I want it hard.”

**  
**

** Makoto **

Makoto's pants started to get tighter as Haru spoke. He noticed the boy beginning to loosen his tie, showcasing his pale, milky skin.

He wasn't going to lose this game though, heck no. He was going to be the victor, no matter what. "You want it hard, huh?" He asked with a smirk, "How about I bind your wrists together with your tie? And I'll use my tie to make sure you don't scream my name."

Makoto walked towards the raven boy, his water gun still prominent in his hand. He pushed the other boy slightly, grabbing Haru's gun out of the side of his pants, dropping it onto the ground.

He proceeded to move Haru closer and closer towards the fence until Haru's back was pressed right against it. Pressing his water gun over Haru's left nipple, he squirted some water out. "Maybe I'll take you dry here, would you like that?"

**  
**

** Haruka **

Oh god, he would.

The cold fence created rough patterns on Haruka’s back. The other boy smelled wonderful, a perfect combination of sweat, body lotion and its own milky scent. The mix is strong enough to almost snap Haruka out of his self-control. Almost. He bit his lower lip to hide it.

If he wanted to taste every inch of this mischievous boy’s skin, he needed to play this game right.

Carefully, he put his hands on top of Makoto’s water gun and pushed it away, leaning closer to his best friend and whispering softly in his ears.

“But Makoto… I quite like the sound of your name on my lips when I come”. He kept his voice even and innocent. “Do you know what else I like to taste on my lips?”

Dark blue eyes found green beautiful ones. Then he fell on his knees.

**  
**

** Makoto **

Makoto smirked, pulling his pants down slowly, purposely leaving his boxers on. "You want this?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his prominent hard-on.

He laid a hand on Haru's shoulder, pushing lightly on it. "If you want it, you got to work for it Haru." Smirking as he pulled his boxers down, he gave his erect cock a few good strokes before he let Haru take over.

**  
**

** Haruka **

The sight of Makoto stroking himself went straight to Haru's dick, making him shiver on a warm day. And if by 'work for it' Makoto meant for Haru to instantly put his tiny mouth on the head of his cock, then yes, that was exactly what Haruka did.

He looked up at Makoto through his bangs, not even once breaking the eye contact while he gave the huge length small licks like a cat. Even there, the boy smelled so nice that it made Haruka feels kind of dizzy.

Once he tasted the precum that is leaving Makoto's body he covered it with his lips, inch by inch. Needless to say that Makoto's cock was big, big enough that Haruka couldn’t take it all on his mouth, so he used his hand on the parts that he didn't cover, stroking it with the steady rhythm of his lips and tongue.

The dizziness was getting stronger and he couldn't think clearly anymore. With his free hand, he desperately rubbed his neglected cock through his pants. He wanted to feel Makoto's hands on him. He wanted to feel anything that gave him some reassuring that it was all good, that he was doing alright.

Because this was not his Makoto. He didn't know this Makoto, but he needed him anyway. He tried to convey his feelings to the taller boy with blue wide eyes.

**  
**

** Makoto **

Makoto smirked and pulled his cock out of Haru's mouth with a pop. "You want me to fuck you against the fence, huh?" He jerked his cock in front of Haru's face, watching the boy sweat.

The taller boy loosened his tie, removing it completely, before unbuttoning his shirt. He wrapped the tie around the other boy's mouth tightly, nibbling the pale skin on his neck as he did.

"If you want me to fuck you, you gotta strip, slut," he spat out, knowing that the other boy would react wildly to the name calling.

**  
**

** Haruka **

Three. The heavy jacket fell from Haruka’s shoulders. Next the buttons of Haruka’s white shirt were flying through the air. The soft material hang open now on his chest, revealing firm muscles.

Two. In one quickly motion, the raven boy dragged his trousers and boxers down to his knees.

One. Haruka closed his arms around broad shoulders, bringing his hips up to meet the other's warm skin. He gasped at the friction, but the tie is too tight for anyone to hear the noises he would make.

Good. He could be rather loud sometimes.

Especially Makoto called him names.

With a tiny smile on his face, Haruka lost himself at the sensation. He buried his face in the familiarity of Makoto’s neck and his fingers in the locks of sand hair, while he kept rubbing their hard cocks together.

Is Makoto as far gone as I am now? Does he feel like his mind will go blank at any time?

All he knew is that the feeling of his back being roughly pressed against the fence never felt so good.

**  
**

** Makoto **

Makoto grinned widely, seeing the reaction from the black haired boy. He thrust his hips up against Haru, growling slightly.

"Is this what you want, hm? You want me to screw you right here, right now?"

He turned Haru onto his stomach, pressing his torso against the metal fence. Rubbing the soft skin of Haru's ass, he slapped it harshly, watching the skin turn red.

Picking Haru's tie off of the ground, he wrung it around the other boy's wrists, tightening it and holding them up.

"Haru, do you want me to fuck you? Hm? Tell me then," He whispered into the boy's ear, grinding up against the curve of his ass.

**  
**

** Haruka **

“Mmm” was the muffled sound that left Haru’s mouth.

God, he was so aroused that there are tears in the corners of his eyes. Yes, he wanted Makoto to fuck him like that was no tomorrow. Like there was nothing but the feel of his breathing on his neck and his hands on his ass. That was all he could think about.

Yes, Makoto, he managed to say with rash movements of his ass on the other’s length.

 

** Makoto **

Makoto's tender side came over him as he eases a finger into Haru. "Are you okay?" He whispered, placing little bruises in a line down his neck.

He added another finger, a little more harshly. He spread his fingers apart in an attempt to loosen the other boy further. "You're such a slut, Haru."

Makoto placed his hard cock against the crevice of the other boy's ass. "Do you want this now?" He pondered. "Or do you want to wait? Hm?"

Haru was quivering under his touch and Makoto was pleased enormously. He pressed the tip of his length into the quivering boy, practically teasing him even more.

"I want to hear you tell me why you want it", he muttered into his neck, forcing the other boy to muffle through his gag.

 

** Haruka **

It was all too much. The sun was burning hot against his skin, the warmth making it hard to breath, and he could sense Makoto all around him, on his neck, back, arms, thighs… he knew every bit of the other boy’s body by heart now, but Haruka still felt overwhelmed every time they did this, sharing the same heat, skin sliding against skin.

His knuckles were plain white for holding on to the fence for so long, but he didn’t let go just yet. He couldn’t. Instead, he used the grip to sustain himself while leaning back against Makoto, slowly accepting the other’s body with his own.

And it hurts. God, it hurts. If he wasn’t sobbing before, he sure was now, the gag muffling all the noises he was making. It will get better, he prayed, it always does. It will get better.

Please, Makoto, make it better.

 

** Makoto **

Makoto slowly began to enter his lover, pressing a kiss to the nape of Haru's neck. "So good baby, you're doing so well" he whispered lowly, stopping whenever he heard Haru moan.

"You want this so badly don't you?" He snickered, "I'll be gentle, unless you want me to be rough."

The brunette's hips rolled up slightly, until his cock rested inside Haru. "Alright, let's begin," he grinned widely, making slow and steady movements, watching the boy beneath him crumble.

"Do you want to touch yourself? Hm? Do you want me to take off this gag?

 

** Haruka **

A soothing voice whispered in the wind and gentle lips brushed his hair for a long moment. Until the only reason for his trembling was the growing pleasure the raven boy felt.

He let himself sink deep in the sensation of another body inside of him. Stretching, opening, and comfortably warming him like a bonfire in a summer night.

When the pain stopped, his head fell backwards to rest on Makoto’s shoulders. His face turned slightly to the right. Makoto’s damp forehead left a trail of sweat in Haruka’s temple, and he wondered what the salt water tasted like.

By now, his fingers itch and his wrists were going numb. With almost black eyes, red wrists, and a movement of hips, he told Makoto what he wanted. What he desperately needed.

That is all he had to do though. From this angle, he watched the understanding reach those forest green eyes that he was more than happy to lose himself to.

 

** Makoto **

The look on Haru's face aroused Makoto even more, causing him to thrust deeper, harder, and faster.

He removed Haru's gag with ease, pressing a sloppy kiss onto the other boy's swollen lips, and released the sore wrists from their restraints, letting both ties fall to the ground.

Turning Haru over, he let the other boy wrap his legs around Makoto's waist, before thrusting with strong force. I love you, Makoto wants to say, but he refrains, and tries to drag it out of the black haired boy first.

Makoto peppers the boy with kisses, sucking and nibbling at bits where he can, continuing to thrust with ease. "C-close," He growled lowly, speeding up a little.

**  
**

** Haruka **

The new angle changed everything. He grabbed locks of fluff hair with his fists, melting in the other’s strong arms, holding on to Makoto as if he were his lifeline. Maybe that was what he really was though: an anchor that turned all the good and the bad things into new, wonderful things. He drowned in the attention, seeking deep kisses, light touches, and he loved, god he loved this boy.

Without the gag covering his face it was almost impossible to hide the noises his sore throat was making, so he hid his face in Makoto’s neck, right where it meet the shoulders, moaning lowly and murmuring secret promises in the other’s soft skin, biting and kissing it too.

Makoto’s skin was sweaty and stick, but Haruka didn’t care, he liked the brunette better like this.

The raven boy was shaking hard, losing control of his own body because it felts so good, it felt so right to touch his boy, and with the last piece of clarity he whispered seriously in the other’s ears “Makoto, I like you more than Mackerel.”

Before Makoto could complain about it, he added softly “I like you more than anything.” And then he came, crying Makoto’s name out loud.

**  
**

** Makoto **

Makoto thrusted in strong a few more times, before unleashing his load into Haru. "Love you," he mumbled, "Love you so much."

He let Haru clean himself, before hugging him tightly and kissing his wrists and the red marks around his mouth. "Sorry," He mumbled, kissing them gently.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, as he put his clothes back on.

**  
**

** Haruka **

“I am.” Haruka smiles a little. “Are you okay, Makoto?” He added, lingering on the other boy enough to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Unlike the turmoil of the previous events, this time the kiss was sweet and comfortable, slowly conveying how much they care about each other.

There were a quiet silence in the air and just the wind was close enough to refresh their bodies. Haruka looked around, but he saw no one. He is glad this place was far from the other buildings, a perfect spot to hide since people didn’t come here often.

As far as Haruka is concerned, only the wind knew what just happened between them.

The point is that no one else needed to know. Not their friends, not their parents. What they have is theirs and theirs alone, one of the many secrets they both shared and hold on to.

They didn’t need approval because they had each other, and that was more than enough.

At the same time, they both caught the water guns from the ground and fired at the other, so they could have an excuse for their long absence. The water felt amazing against the hot sun frying the sky. Not mentioning that Haruka’s shirt was completely ruined by now, so he just put the jacket on and held the shirt on his arms. Makoto had the audacity to giggle and look embarrassed at this. He is back to his normal self, huh? That was quickly. “Let’s go back, Makoto.”

The green eyed boy just smiled and nodded, and when palms sought the other’s warmth and fingers enlaced, they knew that everything was on the right place, everything was okay, and there was absolute no one else they would rather be with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is actually a roleplay between the lovely Akashiis from Tumblr and me. It was my very first attempt to write smut, and I sincerely hope it is okay. Since it was such a blast to write we decided to upload it here xD
> 
> We really appreciate any feedback! Please tell us what you think :)
> 
> You can find us at herewegohappiness.tumblr.com and akashiis.tumblr.com.


End file.
